The Third Branwen
by Pintsized-Hitman
Summary: What if there was a third Branwen child who grew up alongside Qrow and the mysterious Raven? How would the world change to accommodate this new arrival? Would it be for the better, or would his mere presence throw Remnant into a completely new direction?


Dying sucks.

Correction, Dying _really really_ sucks.

Especially when it's in the middle of a rain soaked road with no one but the babbling and non-sensical woman crying and praying that _had run me over_ as I struggled to breathe through what felt like shattered ribs and lungs that were probably nothing more than shredded meat now. I stared incoherently into the sky as I tried to make sense of just what the hell had happened to me as I tuned the woman out. Either that, or my ears had simply stopped working as my brain shut itself down.

I really didn't wanna die yet.

I hadn't gotten to finish college, or get married, or have a kid yet! I didn't even have a girlfriend! Life was boring at the moment, but I was _so close_ to getting out into the real world where I would be able to have a _slightly_ less boring life. It didn't appear that that would happen though.

Especially since even if I lived through this, I couldn't feel any of my extremities, which probably meant I would be confined to a wheel chair for the rest of my life. So maybe dying wasn't such a bad option after all. Besides, it'll be nice to see just what exactly happens after death, wouldn't it?

With that thought, I shut my eyes on Earth for the last time in my life.

* * *

If the afterlife was experiencing literally nothing for hours upon hours, days upon days, years upon years, and eons upon eons, I wouldn't know, because almost the very second I drew my last breath, I opened them again in what I assumed was a hospital.

Well I assumed it was a hospital at the time purely because I'd just been ran over, so of course I would go to the hospital. However, that wasn't the reason as I very quickly found out.

"Triplets!" A happy male voice called out, "Congratulations Mrs. Branwen, three beautiful babies, two boys and a girl!" A man called out, which caused my now infantile brain to go into overdrive at what I'd just heard.

Was I insane?

Was I in some sort of pre death hallucination?

Was I seriously reborn?

"Oh, triplets? We were only expecting two, that's a pleasant surprise, isn't it hon?" A male voice asked, prompting a tired sounding chuckle to sound from what sounded like a few feet behind me.

"What are we going to name them Merle?" The man asked who I assumed was my new mother, and causing me to wonder how I could possibly be so calm about this situation, but I figured that would be something I could worry about another time.

"Well Bertram, we did have names for two of them picked out" she said musingly as we were wiped down with a cloth by a nurse, I tuned out the sound of my new brother and sister crying and clumsily craned my infantile head around, looking to see what my new mother looked like.

I finally got to see her as we were scooped up by two of the nurses and set down carefully in our new mother's arms, laid down side by side on her. She looked hardly more than a shadow at the moment, causing me to curse my new infant body. She smiled and tried to hold us closer, causing my other two new siblings to grab at her fingers that were near them as she did so.

"I think the girl's name should be Raven" she smiled at the girl next to me, looking into her red eyes with an adoration only a mother could give, and she ran her fingers through the beginnings of the black hair on her head.

Wait red eyes? How does that work?

Before I could get the answer to this however, the girl was picked up by who I assumed was our father, and he looked down at the two of us, head cocked to the side curiously as he scrutinized us, I looked over to my new brother, and noticed he looked a lot like our new sister, black hair, and red eyes that were roaming over the room in curiosity. I was extremely glad that the three of us were so close together or else I wouldn't have been able to discern what they looked like, and from that, get an idea of what I look lke.

"Raven...I like it, then I guess we name the boy closest to me, Qrow, that's our other decided name." Our father said, picking up the boy closest to him, leaving me to held alone in my mother's arms.

"What should we name you?" My new mother asked curiously, looking at me closely with red eyes that honestly still creeped me out immensely. She smiled as she seemed to think of a name. "How about Corvus?" She said, smiling down at me, I really wished in that moment I could communicate, just so I could ask what the hell she was thinking naming me Corvus.

"I think it fits him honey, Raven, Qrow, and Corvus Branwen. Welcome to Remnant little ones." She said lovingly, smiling down at us as we clumsily moved our heads around, trying to see more of the room. However, the last sentence she had said stuck with me.

 _"Remnant? Where the hell is Remnant?"_

* * *

It took me almost three years before I really learned that Remnant was _not_ Earth in any way, shape, or form. Maybe it was me stubbornly refusing to believe it, and maybe it was me being completely dense, but once you've seen the Grimm with your own eyes, it gets all too obvious that you're not exactly in Kansas anymore.

Especially when you see said Grimm die to your parents with fucking _superpowers._

I had watched, partly captivated, and partly frozen in terror at the sight before me when it had happened, a red glow had emanated from our parents, and they'd pulled their weapons and attacked the pack of wolf-like things that had tried to make us dinner. It hadn't even looked like they were _trying_ to kill them, and they had done so while looking cool as hell, making me idolize my new parents even more, even as my original parents' appearances faded more and more in my mind.

I had long come to terms with being reborn, never to see my old life again, every now and then I would try to remember the faces of some of my family and friends from my old life, but every day their appearances faded more and more, making it almost impossible to remember them beyond who they were, rather than what they looked like.

Besides, I had Qrow and Raven to watch after now, I couldn't really afford to dwell on my past life with my two new siblings around, even if they were the same age as me, I _was_ mentally twenty years old, meaning I was far more mature than your average three year old, making most of our "playmates" think I was weird, and my parents to think I was a genius. Which if you compared to me to _actual_ three year olds, I was. Although say whatever the children my siblings' age want, I still had idiotic tendencies that catered to my body being at a formative age that had been absolutely embarrassing at the time and made me want to die from shame as well.

Namely, breast feeding and potty training.

I abso-fucking-lutely hated having to relearn how to use a toilet. However the fact I had managed it at eighteen months did surprise my parents and their friends somewhat, which did make me look back on it in not as much shame as most might.

Being a child may have it's drawbacks, but if I were being honest with myself, I didn't want to return to my old life, simply because I couldn't abandon Qrow and Raven like that, they may not have been my older sister, but they were my siblings, and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving them. (No matter how annoying Raven could be.)

Because no matter what came our way, no matter what happened to us, this was my life now, I was a child of Remnant, the eldest triplet of Merle and Bertram Branwen.

My name is Corvus Branwen, and this is my life.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, first story on this site and it's a "character from another dimension reborn into Remnant" story. I got the idea for this story when I was thinking about Qrow and Raven's relationship and found myself thinking about what Qrow's reaction would have been to Raven leaving him and his team just out of the blue like that, and decided to see how I could play around canon by having triplets.**

 **Be sure to review and follow/favorite if you liked it! I love having feedback guys! Until next time!**


End file.
